Paletós para Sesshoumaru
by Sasnatsa
Summary: "Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, entrando na loja de calça jeans e regata preta, os cabelos bagunçados tão loiros que chegavam a ser brancos, os frios olhos cor-de-âmbar, meu primeiro pensamento foi: deuses, que homem gostoso. Logo em seguida: Uau, esse cara tem estilo. E por fim: quem esse zé-ninguém-do-punk pensa que é para entrar na minha loja vestido desse jeito?"
1. Capítulo I

**Paletós para Sesshoumaru**

**#**

**01\. Sunday: remembering our not-so-distant past**

_**Domingo: relembrando o nosso passado não-tão-distante**_

_**#**_

Eu costumava odiar segundas-feiras.

É na segunda que você acorda de ressaca, pega o celular e olhas as fotos tenebrosas, porém engraçadas, que retratam toda diversão do fim de semana e aí se lembra que ainda falta _muito _para que isso aconteça novamente. Na segunda, você se lembra que tem que resolver todas as cagadas que fez na sexta para sair mais cedo do trabalho e ir para a festa. Segunda é dia de acordar cedo, depois de ter acostumado a dormir por 17 horas no sábado e domingo. É dia de usar as roupas menos confortáveis inventadas pelo ser humano — adeus, camiseta e short rasgado.

Em segunda, não se pode jogar, porque você está no trabalho — eu era realmente viciada em Guitar Hero naquela época. Não se pode ter dor e faltar trabalho, porque todos vão pensar que você está de ressaca. Não se pode comer direito, porque o horário de almoço é muito irregular.

"Vou começar a dieta na segunda!"... Preciso dizer mais?

Enfim, segundas-feiras e eu éramos inimigas naturais. Essa desgraçada certamente fizera um acordo com o _karma _para poder azucrinar a minha vida até o fim.

Pelo menos, até _aquela _segunda-feira.

Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, entrando na loja de calça jeans e regata preta, os cabelos bagunçados tão loiros que chegavam a ser brancos, os frios olhos cor-de-âmbar, meu primeiro pensamento foi: _deuses, que homem gostoso. _Logo em seguida: _Uau, esse cara tem estilo. _E por fim: _quem esse zé-ninguém-do-punk pensa que é para entrar na minha loja vestido desse jeito?_

(Ok, ok. Aquela não era a minha loja. Eu apenas trabalhava lá. E nós não repudiávamos as pessoas que não se adequavam ao estilo que vendíamos: eu só estava irritada porque ele podia usar roupas tão confortáveis enquanto eu vestia uma saia colada, camisa de botões e saltos que arruinariam a minha coluna em algum momento da vida).

Foi naquela segunda-feira que conheci Sesshoumaru Taisho. E, de repente, o fato de não estar em casa vestida como uma moradora de rua enquanto dançava ao som de _Barracuda _não pareceu tão ruim.

* * *

**Meteção (ui) de bedelho da Ladie: **Fique feliz, ó leitor, porque provavelmente você está lendo essa fic, e, advinha só, EU NÃO! Porque a autora resolveu que seria muito mais divertido NÃO ME DEIXAR LER a fic que é meu presente de aniversário. Ok, né? Tá certo. Todo mundo passar por isso um dia. Sabe aquela coisa de no escuro todo gato ser pardo? Pois é, essa meteção de bedelho é mais ou menos isso. Estou metendo o bedelho numa fic usando um saco de papel na cabeça. ANYWAY, POSTA LOGO VITÓRIA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS QUE EU TO SOFRENDO! DIZ CORAÇÃO O QUE É QUE EU VOU FAZER...

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Só queria dizer que neste momento eu imagino a Ladie com um saco de pão na cabeça, com dois furinhos no lugar dos olhos.

Enfim.

Primeiro, os devidos créditos: obrigada a Ladie, por escolher o nome de três dos personagens originais da fic (mesmo sem saber de uma única coisa que acontecerá), por escolher o título da bagaça e surtar com apenas três palavras; a Fkake, por escolher o nome do restaurante e me ajudar a deixar a cretinice do Sesshoumaru de lado quando preciso que ele seja um iceberg; e a NyaDC por me xingar de piranha enrolada e me obrigar a escrever. Amo vocês.

Acho que tinha mais alguma coisa para dizer aqui... Mas esqueci. Ah, amanhã tem o próximo capítulo e explicaçõezinhas sobre as att (a mensagem chorante para a Ladie virá junto com o último capítulo).

Beijos, mamãe ama vocês.


	2. Capítulo II

**Paletós para Sesshoumaru**

**#**

**02\. Karma is a bitch and she's called Monday**

_**Karma é uma vadia e ela se chama segunda**_

**#**

Eu estava atrasada para o trabalho.

Agora me conte uma novidade, Kagome.

Tudo começou quando, naquele fatídico dia, eu saí da cama com o pé esquerdo. Depois de levar um choque no chuveiro, rasgar minha meia-calça, ficar meia hora procurando a maldita plaquinha que contém o meu nome e fica pendurada na minha camisa, e queimar a boca com o café, eu simplesmente não conseguia achar as chaves do meu carro.

Já falei que costumava odiar segundas-feiras?

Resultado: um atraso de 37 minutos, que a gerente da loja, Ume, adorou jogar na minha cara.

— De novo, Kagome? É a quarta vez no mês.

Apenas a encarei. Levaram dois segundos para ela começar a rir.

— O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez, garota?

Ume era alguns anos mais velha do que eu. Mais velha, mais rica e uma funcionária muito, muito melhor. Não era a toa que havia sido promovida pouco depois de começar a trabalhar. Tinha os cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos. Sempre usava batom vermelho, contrastando com a pele branca.

— Prefiro não lembrar da tragédia, Ume. — suspirei, pendurando meu casaco e ajeitando o meu cabelo. — Adoraria beber neste momento, mas como não posso, vou é trabalhar para esquecer.

— Vá em frente, _drama queen. _

Revirei os olhos enquanto escutava a risada de Ume sumindo conforme ela se distanciava.

Trabalhávamos em uma das lojas mais chiques de Tóquio, a _Don Juan. _Lembro-me de passar na frente dela quando estava no colegial e ficar imaginando o quão ricos e bonitos os homens que vestiam as roupas vendidas ali eram.

Pensamento ridículo, eu sei.

A loja era dedicada a roupas mais formais e tinha seções para tudo: camisas, gravatas, suspensórios, calças, _blazers_, meias, cuecas, sapatos, smokings, ternos e todo o resto de moda-masculina-chique-de-doer que se pode imaginar.

Tínhamos em média oito atendentes para cada seção e um gerente para cada andar — a loja ocupava três dos cinco andares do prédio. Ume era a gerente do andar onde eu trabalhava, o primeiro. O gerente do segundo andar era um cara chamado Ogashi, que eu não conhecia muito bem, mas que sabia ser uma pessoa bastante agradável. Sato era o gerente do terceiro andar e, perdão pela expressão, um pau no cu. Egocêntrico até o último fungo da unha do dedão do pé, ele se achava a última bolacha do pacote e adorava menosprezar os funcionários. O fato de trabalhar no terceiro andar — literalmente, acima de todos — não ajudava na hora dos trocadilhos de mal gosto.

Meu andar era o das "partes de cima": blazers, paletós, camisas, gravatas, etc. O segundo andar era o das "partes de baixo": calças, cuecas, meias, entre outros, e o terceiro andar era dedicado inteiramente aos sapatos.

O trabalho era fácil: chegar na loja, esperar pelo cliente e ajudá-lo a encontrar o melhor visual para qualquer que fosse o compromisso, desde casamentos até reuniões com os poderosos da indústria. Lembro claramente do dia que atendi os irmãos _Tsubasa_ — o mais velho era um tanto retraído, mas em compensação, quase precisei registrar um boletim de ocorrência contra o mais novo, que parecia ter como objetivo de vida me passar o maior número de cantadas possíveis.

Ossos do ofício.

Antes de ir até meu posto, dei uma olhadela no espelho para checar o visual: a camisa estava alinhada, apenas dois botões abertos; do lado direito estava a maldita plaquinha, onde lia-se:

Kagome Higurashi

Atendente

_Don Juan_

Dei umas batidinhas na saia preta antes de alisá-la e analisar a meia-calça reserva que eu havia colocado. O sapato preto estava brilhando na medida certa e o meu cabelo estava preso em um coque cuidadosamente alinhado, sem um fio fora de lugar. Nada de coques frouxos na Don Juan_._

Aquele dia passou lentamente. Eu atendi apenas um cliente pela manhã — um senhor de idade bastante indeciso sobre as escolhas da vida. Graças aos céus eu tinha um salário fixo muito bom — a comissão geralmente ajudava muito, mas em segundas-feiras eu não tinha saco suficiente para tantos clientes.

No horário de almoço, Ume e eu sempre atravessávamos a rua e comíamos no _Hodoshi_. Era um café que tinha um ambiente a céu aberto muito agradável e aconchegante. As mesinhas eram dispostas num espaço enorme, com guarda-sóis e cadeiras estofadas. E o melhor de tudo: _wifi _de graça. Por isso, era possível enxergar várias pessoas trabalhando em seus_ notebooks_, _iPads, iPhones _e todos os outros "i" que existem.

Normalmente, eu pedia um café e um pedaço de torta de limão. Ume comia tudo o que possível de engolir na nossa hora de intervalo, desde saladas até grandes e suculentos pedaços de carne servidos no dia de churrasco. Depois da comilança, nós costumávamos falar mal dos clientes e, principalmente, de Sato.

— Argh, eu o odeio! — Ume exclamava a mesma coisa todos os dias, enquanto rasgava o pacotinho de açúcar com os dentes e jogava o conteúdo em seu café.

Sato adorava dar em cima dela. Talvez até mais do que gostava de me menosprezar — e, devo admitir, isso era muita coisa. Ele lançava olhares e sorrisos maliciosos a Ume sempre que possível e não perdia a oportunidade de descer até o nosso andar para poder exalar testosterona e bancar o idiota.

Corriam boatos de que Ogashi era maluco por Ume, mas não sabia como convidá-la para jantar. Porém, nas palavras de Sato, ele não passava de "um covardezinho sem coragem", o que provava que, além de estúpido, Sato também era o gênio da redundância.

A minha resposta ao comentário de ódio da minha superior era sempre a mesma:

— Pelo menos você pode tratá-lo de igual para igual.

Ela me olhava com pena e então prometia que continuaria me defendendo daquele brutamontes sem coração. Ume, por ser gerente também, não corria o risco de ser demitida por discutir com outro gerente. Eu, pelo contrário, poderia ir para o olho da rua a qualquer momento. E esse não era um luxo que eu poderia me dar.

Depois de pagar a conta, voltávamos a loja com tempo de sobra para podermos nos arrumar e começar a trabalhar novamente. Eu dava aquela conferida no espelho e então voltava ao meu posto, com um sorriso solícito e a vontade _quase_ irrefreável de ajudar os homens que adentrassem a loja.

Então, _ele _entrou.

Eu não era a primeira atendente da loja, e aquela foi a primeira vez em que me arrependi de não ter me oferecido para isso na reunião do início do mês.

O homem que acabara de entrar era incrivelmente bonito — leia-se: gostoso pra caralho. E era estiloso, também: vestia calça jeans, tênis pretos e uma regata de banda com as mangas rasgadas — aquilo provavelmente fora uma camiseta um dia. Tinha longos cabelos tão loiros que eram quase brancos e os olhos âmbar se destacavam no meio do preto e branco.

Lindo. Muito lindo.

E totalmente fora do estilo da Don Juan_. _

Pelo que pude perceber logo de cara, o homem tinha atitude: ignorou completamente todas as quatro atendentes que se prontificaram a ajudar — o que me lembrou Sato momentaneamente — e parou a alguns metros de mim, correndo os olhos frios pela loja.

Não fazia ideia do que fazer. Oferecer ajuda e ser completamente ignorada? Ou morrer defendendo a minha glória?

Oh, por favor. Não há nada glorioso aqui para defender. Além do cara, é claro.

Por um milagre do destino, os olhos dele pairaram sobre mim. E, mais uma vez, eu não estava certa sobre o que fazer. Não precisei pensar nisso por muito tempo, pois o loiro se pôs a andar em minha direção até que estivéssemos bastante próximos — não _tão _próximos, mas o suficiente para saber que o perfume dele era incrível. Ele era, talvez, uma cabeça mais alto do que eu e tinha os ombros bastante largos.

Nos encaramos por três segundos inteiros. Pode não parecer muito, mas tente parar um estranho no meio da rua e encará-lo por três segundos. Não é legal, cara. Pisquei algumas vezes. Ele era apenas um cliente como todos os outros, não havia motivos para agir diferente.

_Foco, Kagome._

— Boa tarde! — minha voz saiu confiante. Ele não respondeu. — Como posso ajudá-lo?

— Preciso de um terno.

Aquela voz. Sem. Or. Aquela voz. Respirei fundo e assenti, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás — maldita hora em que o coque resolveu começar a desmanchar.

— Posso saber qual é a ocasião?

— Reunião. — pisquei algumas vezes, esperando por um complemento que nunca chegou.

Bati as mãos como uma retardada, murmurando um "certo, certo" enquanto começava a andar pela loja. Olhei por cima do ombro para saber se ele estava me seguindo e confirmei minhas suspeitas. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhava para minhas costas — não para a minha bunda.

Chegamos em frente a uma arara enorme com vários paletós pendurados.

— Bom, podemos começar por aqui. — eu expliquei, fazendo um movimento com o braço e apontando as peças. — Assim que voc… o senhor escolher alguma peça, podemos nos dirigir ao segundo andar onde—

— Apenas um paletó.

Ok, cortada master. Assenti, suspirando. Era uma pena um homem tão bonito ser um aprendiz do maldito Sato. Cadê as mães desses homens na hora de dar educação a eles?

— Vejamos. — comecei a vasculhar entre as opções, retirando um paletó marrom escuro. — Temos esse— ele ergueu a sobrancelha e desviou o olhar. Certo, entendi a mensagem, campeão: marrom não.

Coloquei o terno de volta, me segurando para não fazer caretas. Os paletós estavam separados por cor, então logo dispensei todo os tons de marrom e os empurrei para o fim do cano em que estavam pendurados.

Sobraram os estampados, listrados, coloridos e os mais simples, de cor lisa.

— Acredito que esses também não façam o seu estilo — murmurei, empurrando os coloridos e estampados para o lado. Ele não respondeu, mas eu creio que estava certa. A julgar pela roupa que ele usava, os pretos seriam a escolha perfeita.

Antes que eu pudesse encostar nas peças listradas, ele as empurrou para o lado com força.

Mais uma leva de paletós ignorados. Como eu havia previsto, os pretos seriam do gosto do cliente. Quando lhe perguntei se gostaria de escolher, ele negou com a cabeça e me deu mais espaço para selecionar as peças que eu acharia que ficariam boas nele.

Quase levei todas. Ignorei as de veludo e camurça, porque ele pareceu rosnar quando coloquei as minhas mãos próximas a elas. Então, peguei uma peça de cada tecido e as joguei sobre meu braço, segurando com a mão oposta para que elas não caíssem.

— O provador fica logo a esquerda. — indiquei o caminho com a cabeça, já que minhas mãos estavam ocupadas demais. E o cretino nem se dignou a me oferecer ajuda.

Entramos na sala e eu larguei as peças de roupa em uma mesa redonda de madeira clara. O homem ficou parado, olhando para o monte gigante de preto, como se analisasse a situação em que se encontrava. Ele passou a me encarar, esperando que eu dissesse algo.

— O senhor pode entrar ali... — apontei o provador, que era separado da sala por uma cortina… marrom. — ... para fazer a prova.

Ele pareceu ponderar sobre o assunto. Então pegou um dos paletós e o vestiu ali mesmo, na minha frente.

_Uau. _Se a reunião não fosse tão formal, ele já estaria pronto para ir. Deve ter dado muito na cara que eu estava babando por ele — o pessoal da limpeza teria que colocar a plaquinha amarela de "CUIDADO: CHÃO ÚMIDO" logo na minha frente — pois ele pigarreou para chamar a minha atenção.

— Espelho?

Eu balancei a cabeça algumas vezes, espantando todos os pensamentos promíscuos da minha mente. _É um cliente, Kagome. _Um cliente muito gostoso, admito. _Foco, garota, foco!_

Andei até a cortina e a puxei para o lado, revelando o enorme espelho e alguns _puffs _brancos. Dei dois passos para trás, para que o cliente pudesse entrar e admirar a sua beleza estonteante.

Assim que se pôs na frente do espelho, ele retirou o paletó. Obviamente, odiara.

E foi exatamente assim que se seguiram as próximas quatro provas.

Ele colocava o paletó, ia até o espelho — às vezes resmungava alguma coisa inaudível — e despia a peça, jogando-a sobre a mesa. Então, ele parecia escolher o próximo com cuidado e repetia todo o ritual. Não aceitava minhas sugestões, dando acenos negativos com a cabeça. Pelo menos, não estava mais sendo rude.

Eu não via razões para reclamar: ele era reservadíssimo, mas parecia ficar mais a vontade e esquecer que eu estava ali para ajudá-lo. Então, me contentei em admirar aquela escultura grega se movendo tão lindamente em minha frente.

Droga, esquecera de perguntar qual o nome dele. Eu me encontrava tão distraída pelo conjunto da obra, que acabei por esquecer alguns detalhes. Os lábios dele não eram grossos, muito pelo contrário. A pele era muito branca e eu tive certeza de que ele não saía muito na luz do dia. Tinha uma cicatriz fina na sobrancelha esquerda — eu amo ter uma visão ótima: é muito útil quando se precisa analisar as pessoas.

Passei a prestar mais atenção no paletó que o cliente vestia naquele momento. Era estonteante, mas parecia um tanto apertados nos ombros.

— Se me permite dizer, este modelo está excelente! — você e sua maldita boca grande, Kagome. Eu devia ter ficado quieta, pois quando começava a falar, não conseguia mais parar: — O corte americano realmente lhe cai bem! Não é tão acinturado como o italiano, nem tão solto como o inglês. Os ombros estruturados e o corte reto deixam o visual clássico impecável! Sem mencionar a fenda na parte de trás que dá um _up _no visual!

_É claro que o modelo também contribui, não é?_

Engoli a saliva quando ele começou a me encarar pelo espelho. Torci para não ter dito aquilo em voz alta. Foram outros três segundos bastante constrangedores.

— Er… parece que… está um pouco apertado nos ombros. — Cadê a eloquência quando preciso dela? — Tenho certeza que posso encontrar um número maior.

Ele tirou o terno lentamente, se virou em minha direção e o largou em meus braços.

— Volto em um minuto.

Ao sair da sala, devo ter ficado muito parecida com o _Taz _e aquele redemoinho que aparece quando ele corre. Estava tão afobada que em vez de já levar os paletós que não seriam vendidos para poder guardá-los, eu levara apenas o que o cliente havia escolhido.

Distraída, andando depressa para pegar a peça de número maior, esbarrei em Ume. Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela me puxou para o lado, nos emaranhando em meio uma quantidade absurda de ternos brilhantes.

— Conte-me tudo. Agora.

Pisquei algumas vezes.

— Oi?

— Você atendeu o bonitão, não é? Como foi?

— Eu _estou _atendendo o bonitão, Ume. Se me der licença, preciso voltar ao trabalho.

Ume parecia chocada. Eu não demonstrei, mas também estava. Nunca pensei que dispensaria uma boa conversa com a chefa para voltar ao trabalho. Se bem que, naquela ocasião, minha atitude era bastante compreensível.

Larguei o paletó pequeno sobre uma mesa de vidro e me apressei para pegar o de número maior. Conferi se estava tudo certo e me dirigi até a sala de provas.

Passei pelo espelho no caminho e resolvi soltar o cabelo, já que o maldito coque estava caindo mesmo. Quando cheguei a sala, ele estava na mesma posição: em pé, na frente do espelho. Só que dessa vez, as mãos haviam voltado para dentro dos bolsos.

— Aqui está. — eu disse, segurando o paletó pela gola e esperando que ele se aproximasse para vesti-lo. O cliente estreitou os olhos, mas veio até mim e começou a colocar os braços nas mangas.

Ele ajeitou o tecido, tirando o cabelo de dentro do paletó e o jogando para trás. Cara, qual o shampoo desse homem? Se eu não tivesse a sensação de que ele me chutaria longe, teria perguntado.

O cliente se analisou por alguns segundos e então começou a tirar o paletó, repetindo o gesto de antes: andando até mim e colocando a peça em meus braços.

— O senhor vai levar?

Ele assentiu e não esperou que eu andasse na frente dessa vez: simplesmente passou por mim e saiu da sala, me deixando para trás. Que grande idiota. Estava começando a perder o encanto pelo loiro bonitão.

Andei para fora e vasculhei a loja com os olhos. O cliente estava próximo ao caixa e parte feminina da equipe de atendentes se oferecia para ajudar. Conforme me aproximava, vi Ume chegando e botando ordem na bagunça, pedindo desculpas ao homem. Ela me viu chegando e fez um joinha com os dedos, como se dissesse "estou cuidando dele para você".

Quando cheguei até os dois, Ume sorriu. O cliente continuava com a expressão de peixe morto.

— Isso é tudo? — perguntei. Só para variar, ele não disse coisa alguma, apenas assentiu. — Por aqui, por favor.

Fui até o caixa e coloquei o paletó cuidadosamente no balcão. A atendente, uma menina mais nova que eu chamada Akite, era bastante simpática. Sorri para ela antes de me virar. Ume não estava mais lá.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor… — ele não me disse o nome. Pensei que se estendesse a mão, ele a ignoraria também, então não o fiz. — Obrigada por comprar na Don Juan.

Saí andando antes que ele respondesse. É, como se ele realmente fosse fazer isso. Por sorte, um novo cliente me livrou do interrogatório que eu sabia que Ume havia preparado.

Aquele dia correu sem mais loiros gatíssimos entrando na loja. Um moreno lindo e sedutor, admito — Bankotsu, era o nome dele. Mas depois disso, apenas clientes nada interessantes.

Ume me interrogou no fim do expediente, quando estávamos apenas as duas na loja, arrancando até os meus segredos mais profundos — hoje tenho quase certeza que ela usara alguma espécie de _Veritaserum _no meu suco de laranja.

— Ei, podemos checar a avaliação que ele fez de você! — ela estalou os dedos como se tivesse tido a ideia mais genial do mundo. Obviamente, não era esse o caso.

Ela correu para trás do balcão e pegou uma folha de papel que estava separada das demais.

— Ume, você…?

— Sim, eu separei a avaliação dele. Grande coisa. Agora fique quieta e leia o que está escrito aí.

O papel foi empurrado para as minhas mãos. Ele não colocara o nome. A caixinha ao lado do meu nome estava preenchida com um x. As caixinhas dos quesitos de avaliação não estavam preenchidas, mas a parte dos comentários por escrito, sim. Em uma caligrafia muito bela, lia-se:

"_Prestativa. Fala demais."_

Minha boca abriu e formou um pequeno "o". Fala demais?! Fala demais?!

— E então? Kagome?

Amassei o papel e o joguei para trás. Caminhei em direção ao meu casaco, furiosa. Se antes eu começava a perder o encanto pelo loiro bonitão, agora eu o havia enterrado e cuspido em cima.

Maldito loiro.

Maldito karma.

Maldita segunda-feira.

* * *

**Olá! :D**

**Antes de mais nada, obrigada pelas reviews, follows e favorites s2**

**Então, estou indo viajar amanhã e volto na quarta-feira. Até lá, acho que terei a fic finalizada (tenho quatro capítulos prontos, faltam três). Postarei o próximo capítulo na quarta a noite.**

**Não temos meteção nesse aqui porque a Tracy não leu e, por mais que eu adore ela agonizando pra saber qualé qualfoi, eu lembrei que ela me deu um presente lindo e resolvi parar de ser uma desgraçada e postar logo (também não encontrei as meninas online). **

**Acho que é isso. **

**Até quarta, galera!**

**Beijos, mamãe ama vocês.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Paletós para Sesshoumaru**

**#**

**03\. It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!**

_**É sexta, sexta! Tenho que curtir a sexta!**_

**#**

Ah, a sexta-feira. Que dia maravilhoso, não?

Sexta é um dia glorioso. É na sexta que começa aquela excitação sobre o que acontecerá após o expediente e no resto do fim de semana. Na sexta a noite se pode estrear a roupa que você correu para comprar durante o horário de almoço enquanto enfiava um sanduíche de salame goela a baixo. Sexta, quando se vai para a balada, é que bate aquele orgulho de ter um emprego — porque é assim você ganha dinheiro para patrocinar a bebedeira.

É na sexta que você se dá conta que vai ficar livre do trabalho por dois dias! Completas quarenta e oito horas sem precisar agradar clientes que não merecem nem um pingo da sua simpatia — sim, me referindo ao loiro patético.

Enfim, era sexta-feira.

Eu podia ouvir a Katy Perry cantando Last Friday Night no fundo da minha cabeça. O horário de almoço já havia passado há algum tempo e não faltava muito para que o expediente finalmente terminasse e eu pudesse correr para casa — onde eu jogaria Guitar Hero por um hora e depois sairia com Ume para o pub mais próximo.

Tudo corria bem.

Então, Ume apareceu das profundezas do inferno — me assustando no processo — e pediu para que eu a acompanhasse até uma das salas mais próximas.

Havia duas opções: primeira, eu havia feito algo errado e ela, como era muito minha amiga, deixara para me alertar em privado para que eu não passasse vergonha em frente aos colegas de trabalho.

Segunda: ela havia feito algo um pouco duvidoso e, como era orgulhosa e muito minha amiga, deixara para me contar em privado para que ela não passasse vergonha em frente aos colegas de trabalho.

Sem querer me gabar, a segunda opção era mais provável. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não dava mancadas dignas de alertas em privado.

Chegamos na sala de provas e Ume trancou a porta.

— Primeiro, prometa que vai me escutar antes de me julgar.

— Ume, o que aconteceu…?

— Apenas prometa.

— Você beijou uma menina? Porque você lembra que eu não tenho preconceito algum com—

— Não, não! — ela balançou as mãos freneticamente. — Não beijei menina alguma dessa vez. Prometa.

— Ok… — eu disse, com cautela. — Eu prometo.

— Promete…?

— Prometo que vou escutar antes de julgar. — repeti como um robô.

— Ok, ótimo. — ela suspirou e jogou uma mecha do cabelo para trás. — Marquei um encontro com Ogashi.

Levei alguns segundos para processar a informação.

— Você... Ogashi... Encontro? — ela assentia enquanto eu balbuciava as palavras.

Quando me dei conta do que aquilo significava, não pude deixar de conter o sorriso malicioso que brotou em meus lábios.

— Ogashi, hein.

— Você prometeu que não me julgaria antes de eu terminar!

— Não estou julgando, apenas disse "Ogashi, hein". — repeti a frase com o mesmo tom malicioso de antes e recebi um olhar acusador como resposta.

— Kagome!

— Ok, ok! — levantei os braços em sinal de rendição. — Conte-me.

Ela suspirou.

— Então, na quarta-feira a noite, Ogashi e eu nos encontramos por acaso, veja bem, _por-a-ca-so_, naquele pub que nós duas costumamos frequentar. Então, conversa vai, conversa vem, bebida vai, bebida vem…

— Você foi para a cama com ele!

Até hoje não consigo identificar de onde aquela almofada veio. Tudo que me lembro é que ela bateu na cara com muita, muita força.

— Higurashi, sua pervertida! — Ume exclamou. — Eu nem ao menos o conheço direito!

— Isso nunca a impediu antes… — murmurei, desviando de outra almofada.

— Nesse caso é diferente! Nós trabalhos juntos, pelo amor dos deuses!

Quando vi a expressão insana no rosto de Ume, percebi que ela não estava para brincadeiras. Pedi a ela que se acalmasse e me contasse o resto.

— Enfim, como eu dizia… Depois de alguns drinks, ele acabou me beijando. — tive a impressão de vê-la corar por um momento.

— E você? Fez o quê?

— Eu o beijei de volta, oras!

— E…? — incentivei a continuar. — Vocês se falaram depois disso?

Ela assentiu.

— Nos falamos ontem, após o expediente, na verdade. Ele é tão gentil, Kagome… Disse que sabe foi precipitado da parte dele me beijar, mas que era algo que ele gostaria de fazer há tempos. Então, me convidou para jantar hoje a noite.

Pude ver uma mistura de confusão e excitação nos olhos de Ume. Ela geralmente ficava nervosa antes de encontros e, mesmo sem ter a experiência que ela tinha, eu sempre a acalmava.

— Então, já sabe o que vai usar?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Oh, deuses, não! Não tive tempo de sair para comprar uma roupa e as lojas fecham exatamente no horário que saímos!

— Calma, garota. — eu segurei as mãos dela. — Depois do expediente, nós duas vamos até a minha casa e você pode escolher a peça que quiser. Se não se sentir bem com elas, vamos até o seu apartamento e eu ajudo a montar um look incrível com o que você já tem!

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

— O que eu seria sem você, pirralha?

— Você seria um completo desastre.

Nós duas rimos enquanto nos separamos.

— De volta ao trabalho? — perguntei. Ume balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— De volta ao trabalho.

Saímos da sala e caminhamos pela loja. Não faltava muito para fecharmos, por isso o movimento era pouco. Os únicos sons lá dentro eram os dos sapatos batendo no chão, um zumbido criado pela fala dos funcionários e a música baixinha das caixas de som.

Tudo estava calmo.

Até que Sato passou pelas portas do nosso andar com aquele sorriso convencido que eu adoraria arrancar da cara dele a base do tapa. Ele era charmoso, devo admitir: sempre se vestia elegantemente, possuía dentes branquíssimos e os olhos castanhos tinham um certo brilho malicioso. Ele descoloria o cabelo — Ume e eu fazíamos algumas piadinhas sobre isso —, mas tomava cuidado para nunca deixar a raiz castanha aparecer.

Outro loiro sacana. Só que esse me perturbava regularmente.

— Higurashi! — ele sempre me chamava pelo sobrenome, adicionando alguns litros de sarcasmo a pronúncia. Parou perto de mim, com as mãos nos bolsos do blazer.

— Bom dia, Sato. — eu não o olhei quando respondi, fingindo que as camisas penduradas ao meu lado eram mais dignas de minha atenção. E realmente eram.

— Como vai a vida de subordinada, criança?

Odeio que me chamem de criança. Simplesmente odeio. Passei a encará-lo, refreando o impulso de mostrar a língua — eu disse que odiava ser chamada de criança, não que não tinha atitudes de uma.

— Bem. — respondi entredentes. — E você? O oxigênio rarefeito do terceiro andar já está assassinando o que restou de seus neurônios?

Eu não devia ter respondido daquela maneira. Não mesmo. Mas eu estava apenas aproveitando o meu dia de glória e o desgraçado veio me encher a paciência. Outra coisa que odeio: pessoas que arruinam a minha sexta-feira.

(Sato estava em quase todas as minhas listas de "coisas que eu odeio").

— Você tem a língua muito afiada para o meu gosto, Higurashi. — ele estreitou os olhos. — Vamos ver se ela terá serventia quando você perder o seu emprego.

— Kagome não vai perder coisa alguma. — a voz de Ume ecoou atrás de mim. Graças aos céus. Eu realmente não estava afim de perder o emprego por causa daquele homem das cavernas.

— Ora, ora, se não é a defensora dos menores. — o sorriso de Sato se alargou. — Como vai, Ume, querida?

— Podia estar melhor. Agora, se nos der licença, Kagome e eu temos que continuar a trabalhar. — senti a mão dela em meu ombro, como um sinal para que eu me retirasse.

Comecei a andar para longe junto de Ume, mas Sato a pegou pelo braço.

— Adoro quando você se faz de difícil. — eu o ouvi sussurrar. Eca. Eca. Eca. Lugar errado na hora errada, Kagome.

— Não estou me fazendo de coisa alguma. — Ume puxou o braço com força.

Sorte a nossa a loja estar praticamente vazia naquele instante. O dono não ficaria nada feliz recebendo reclamações sobre a situação que estava acontecendo ali. Na verdade, o dono da Don Juan — um _jovem ruivo_ que dera muita sorte com os negócios no sul do Japão — adorava uma ceninha de vez em quando. Desde que o estabelecimento não fosse prejudicado, é claro.

— Kagome, se me der licença, vou mostrar a saída a este senhor.

Ume saiu batendo os pés com força, o som do salto alto ecoando pela loja. Sato a seguiu com o sorriso cafajeste ainda aberto, como um cachorrinho. A verdade era: ele tinha uma queda por ela. Um precipício, na verdade. Mas ainda assim, era um cachorro sarnento, um loiro desgraçado.

Como se o capeta escutasse as minhas reclamações mentais, eu avistei o loiro-da-segunda-feira passar pelas portas da loja.

Naquele mesmo instante, meu orgulho começou a tomar conta do meu ser.

Eu falava demais, não é?

Então tá.

O jogo da mudez pode ser jogado por duas pessoas, cretino.

Caminhei em direção a ele, desviando dos montes de cabides e roupas no caminho com facilidade. Quando me viu chegando, parou de andar e esperou que eu fosse até ele.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha quando parei a poucos centímetros de distância de onde ele estava.

— Sim?

Cruzei os braços em frente ao peito e comecei a bater o pé enquanto esperava uma resposta. Ele estreitou os olhos e me olhou por um tempo. Fiquei quieta.

— Preciso de outro paletó.

Apenas me virei e comecei a andar em direção a arara que havia mostrado ao cliente na primeira vez em que ele aparecera. Não me preocupei em olhar para trás dessa vez, nem em perguntar se ele havia mudado de ideia sobre o estilo de paletó.

Empurrei com força todas as opções que ele ignorara na segunda e peguei os modelos que ele rejeitara, de propósito. A intenção era fazê-lo passar um bom tempo naquela sala comigo fazendo nada se não o ignorando.

_Fala demais. _Fala demais meu nariz!

O som de meus passos me lembrou muito de Ume poucos segundos antes, quando estava fula da vida com Sato. Eu não devia ficar tão paranoica com a opinião de um estranho, mas era justamente o fato de ele ter falado mal de mim sem nem me conhecer que me deixava furiosa.

Ok, o objetivo da folha de avaliação era _avaliar _os funcionários, mas poxa, ele podia ter sido mais gentil.

Abri a porta da sala com força, indo até a mesa e largando os paletós. Tomei distância, me encostando na parede e passando a observar minhas unhas.

Mentira. Eu só estava fingindo. Na verdade, eu esperei o cliente virar de costas para poder observá-lo.

Como um homem tão bonito podia ser tão... tão... tão? Devia ser do tipo bonito que _sabe _que é bonito. Este é o pior tipo de homem que existe.

Eu não reparara no que ele vestia quando entrara na loja: os mesmos tênis pretos, uma calça mais escura do que a outra e uma camisa jeans com o primeiro botão aberto e as mangas arregaçadas até metade do braço. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo baixo, algumas mechas caindo no rosto sério.

Ele ponderou sobre qual paletó escolher primeiro por um bom tempo, e acabou escolhendo um de corte inglês. O modelo era lindo: possuía duas fendas no fundo, e o corte era mais solto. Tinha bolsos com abas em ambos os lados e os ombros não eram tão estruturados.

Claro que eu não diria isso a ele.

O cliente se olhou no espelho e despiu a peça. Caminhou até mim e a estendeu em minha direção.

_Sério? Tão rápido?_

— Número maior.

É claro. Os ombros largos.

Saí da sala e fui até os paletós a procura de um número maior para o modelo escolhido. Achei e quando me virei para voltar, dei de cara com Ume.

— O bonitão está de volta? — ela sussurrou. Assenti.

— Outro paletó. — balancei a peça que estava em minhas mãos.

— Quem diabos compra dois paletós na mesma semana?

— Eu sei lá. — resmunguei. — Pelo menos vou ter a oportunidade de me vingar do nojento.

— Kagome, não faça besteira. — ela me repreendeu. — Ele não sabe que você leu a avaliação—

— Exatamente. Eu falo demais? Não é o que está acontecendo hoje.

Ume apenas balançou a cabeça, incrédula. Ela me deu passagem e eu voltei até a sala onde o cliente me esperava. Entreguei o paletó em suas mãos, sem olhar em seus olhos, e me afastei, voltando a mesma posição de antes.

Ele não provou o paletó dessa vez. Apenas o dobrou cuidadosamente e o ofereceu de volta para mim.

Peguei o paletó na mão e rumei para a saída da sala. Fizemos o caminho até o caixa no maior silêncio possível. Akite estava disponível novamente e eu larguei o paletó em cima do balcão.

Virei-me para o cliente e o encarei.

— Tenha um bom dia, senhor…

Quando ironizei a palavra "senhor", nunca pensei que teria uma resposta:

— Taisho. — ele murmurou. — Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Fiz o máximo que pude para controlar a minha surpresa e creio que consegui. Assenti, pigarreando numa tentativa absurda de prevenir minha voz de sair esganiçada, mas no fim acabei por dar batidinhas com o dedo indicador na plaquinha pendurada em minha camisa, indicando meu nome.

— ...Taisho. — completei a frase, para não parecer uma boboca.

Eu me virei e andei em direção a sala em que estivéramos para recolher os paletós de cima da mesa. Tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto e estava me sentindo muito bem por ter conseguido descobrir o nome do bonitão detestável.

_Sesshoumaru Taisho._

Aquele nome soava familiar. Apenas balancei a cabeça, mandando embora todos os pensamentos sobre Sesshoumaru. Eu havia tido minha vingancinha e tivera o bônus de vê-lo se apresentar para mim.

Já disse que adoro sextas-feiras?

* * *

**Olá! :D**

**Estou postando antes porque tenho internet aqui no apartamento (e porque quando eu chegar em casa amanhã, a única coisa que vou fazer é dormir).**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, gente s2 Acho que o próximo capítulo vem sábado!**

**Beijos, mamãe ama vocês. **


	4. Capítulo IV

**Paletós para Sesshoumaru**

**#**

**04\. Fetish for jackets**

_**Fetiche por paletós**_

_**#**_

Terça-feira sempre foi um dia… morno.

Era mais quente do que a segunda, é claro, porém incrivelmente mais fria do que a quarta.

Contudo, aquela terça-feira seria um pouco mais especial do que as outras.

Ume tivera o encontro com Ogashi na sexta-feira e não havíamos nos falado desde então. Ela estava de folga na segunda e não retornava minhas ligações. Eram aqueles momentos que me deixavam com vontade de ser cara-de-pau o suficiente para ir até o segundo andar e pedir todos os detalhes sórdidos a Ogashi.

É claro que não fui.

Mas isso não significa que eu não tenha arrastado Ume até o Hogoshi assim que chegou o horário de almoço para que pudesse interrogá-la.

Ela decidira me contar sobre o encontro somente quando nossa comida chegasse. Maldita Ume. Como se eu já não estivesse roendo as unhas de curiosidade — e como se ela não soubesse disso.

Foram alguns minutos de espera em silêncio, em que Ume ficara basicamente me ignorando enquanto lia o jornal e fazia comentários sarcásticos sobre o clima lindo daquele dia.

Quando finalmente o garçom chegou com nossos pedidos — o prato de Ume tinha uma montanha de massa com molho vermelho e o meu, um bife do tamanho da minha cabeça —, eu o agradeci com um sorriso. Ele era um senhor muito gentil e quem normalmente nos servia. Dizia gostar muito da nossa companhia.

— Muito obrigada, senhor _Yagiu_.

Ele sorriu de volta e se inclinou para frente levemente. Era estranho chamar de senhor alguém que estava ali para me servir, mas eu não podia evitar. Ume também o agradeceu com um sorriso e ele voltou ao trabalho.

Voltei-me para Ume.

— Então…?

Ela piscou inocentemente.

— Então o quê?

— Desembucha, mulher.

Ela enrolou a massa no garfo, colocou na boca e mastigou… _lentamente. _Eu apertei os talheres em minhas mãos. Ume se inclinou para a frente, pegou o copo com o suco e tomou um gole.

— Vou acertar seu olho com esse garfo.

Ume riu e limpou a boca com um guardanapo.

— Ele é incrível, Kagome!

Eu sorri.

— Agora estamos conversando! — exclamei. — Conta tudo.

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira com um sorriso gigante e um tanto quanto safado.

— Então, depois que eu saí do seu apartamento… uh, muito obrigada pelas roupas, à propósito, devolvo elas depois… — eu ri enquanto fazia sinal para que ela continuasse. — ...nós fomos jantar naquele restaurante italiano super chique no centro da cidade.

— O _Fettuccine_?

— Esse mesmo! — ela suspirou. — A comida de lá é sensacional, Kagome. E você sabe como eu amo comida italiana, não sabe? — outro suspiro. As garfadas que Ume daria naquela massa mais tarde provariam todo o seu amor por comida italiana. — Enfim, nós jantamos, conversamos sobre o trabalho, sobre… sobre tudo!

Ume gesticulava com as mãos enquanto falava, e eu precisei desviar de duas ou três gotas gigantes de molho que foram arremessadas em minha direção. Isso me fazia questionar se, em vez de japonesa, ela seria italiana.

— Ok, ok, mas vocês só… conversaram? — arregalei os olhos de modo que ela percebesse onde eu realmente queria chegar.

Ume arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você se faz de santa, mas é uma depravada, Higurashi.

Eu ri, jogando um guardanapo na direção dela.

— Você já me enrolou demais, Ume. Conta logo.

— 'Tá bom, 'tá bom. — ela largou os talheres sobre o prato quase vazio. — Depois que terminamos de jantar, ele me tirou para dançar, acredita? Sexta tem música ao vivo no Fettuccine, então dançamos coladinhos por um tempão.

— Ele tem _mãos-bobas_?

Ume negou, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Ele tem_ boca-boba._

— Uh, vários ataques ao seu pescoço, imagino.

Ela concordou, animada.

— No momento em que ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço, eu quis despí-lo ali mesmo! — eu ri com o comentário. — Falando em tirar a roupa… Ele me levou para casa, então o convidei para tomar um café, sabe, retribuir o favor da carona. — Ume disse isso como se não tivesse tido segundas, terceiras, quartas intenções por trás daquela atitude. — Entramos na minha casa e… minha amiga, a última coisa em que pensei foi fazer café.

Eu sorri, feliz por ela. Ogashi parecia ser um cara legal e Ume era uma pessoa realmente especial para mim. Não havia visto os dois juntos, mas na minha cabeça eles formavam um casal muito fofo.

Estava me preparando para começar a levantar, quando Ume continuou a falar.

— Você devia ter visto a bunda dele, Kagome! — quase engasguei. — Tão branquinha, tão bonita, boa de apertar…

Ok, eu sei que havia pensado em perguntar sobre os detalhes sórdidos, mas nunca me ocorreu que eu receberia uma resposta.

— E o tamanho do—

— Ume, você está passando dos limites.

— Mas é só um—

— É _um _que não me diz respeito.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Ok. — cruzou os braços, e então murmurou: — Era grande.

— Ume! — eu a repreendi. Então a encarei: — Quão grande?

— _Grande. _— ela exagerou na pronúncia da palavra. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, ela provavelmente relembrando a noite maravilhosa e eu admirando o sorriso bobo que ela esbanjava.

Tomei um gole do meu suco, pronta para poder voltar ao trabalho. Ainda tínhamos alguns minutos, talvez pudéssemos pedir a sobremesa.

— Ei — Ume chamou minha atenção. — E o tal Sesshoumaru? Notícias?

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Eu o vi pela última vez na loja, sexta-feira. — comentei.

A verdade era que: tratar as pessoas do jeito que eu o havia feito não fazia o meu estilo — exceto quando eram mal educadas comigo antes, como ele fora. Mesmo assim, eu me sentia uma droga por ter sido impulsiva e tê-lo tratado tão friamente, principalmente porque depois disso ele se apresentou.

— Você está se sentindo mal por causa dele, não é? — Droga. Ume me conhecia demais. — Olha, Kagome, acho que não foi legal da sua parte tratá-lo daquele jeito, até porque ele é um cliente da loja. Mas ele foi bastante ignorante com você. Não devia se martirizar por causa disso.

— Eu sei.— resmunguei. — Só que não consigo evitar.

Ume pegou a minha mão.

— Ah, essas crianças…

— Obrigada pelo conselho, vovó. — nós duas rimos das nossas brincadeiras. Ume era a mais velha e, por mais que não parecesse, era a que mantinha relacionamentos mais duradouros. Eu era do tipo que não queria compromisso, estava trabalhando para ganhar dinheiro para a faculdade e um relacionamento sério era a última coisa da qual eu precisava.

Pagamos a conta ao senhor Yagiu, nos despedimos e caminhamos em direção a calçada. As pessoas dirigiam feito loucas por ali, por isso esperamos o sinal dos pedestres abrir para que pudéssemos cruzar a rua.

Estava fresquinho dentro da loja, graças aos vários climatizadores ligados. Ainda tínhamos alguns minutinhos para nos arrumarmos, então realizamos o ritual de pendurar o casaco, checar o visual e ir para perto das portas esperar pelos clientes.

Os outros atendentes sairiam para almoçar — a loja não fechava ao meio-dia, por isso revesávamos os horários de folga.

Antes de atender qualquer cliente, senti um aperto em meu ombro e me virei. Era Seiji, um dos atendentes da loja. Ele era muito sorridente, portanto era possível ver o dente da frente que era um pouco torto. O excesso de gel no cabelo era gritante.

— Oi, Seiji, posso ajudar?

— Na verdade, eu só queria lhe contar algo, Kagome.

Pisquei algumas vezes.

— Sim?

— Aquele homem que esteve aqui na semana passada… o loiro de cabelos longos, você o atendeu. Lembra?

— Claro, o que aconteceu?

— Ele esteve aqui um pouco depois de você sair para o almoço. — Seiji explicou. — Pediu para ser atendido por você e somente você. Quando comuniquei que não estava, ele disse que voltaria mais tarde.

_Uau._

— Oh... ãh… obrigada por me avisar, Seiji.

— Sem problemas. O cliente pareceu ser um pouco difícil, então só quis ter certeza de que você estaria preparada para lidar com ele.

— Certo. Obrigada mais uma vez.

Seiji assentiu, ainda sorrindo, e deu meia volta.

Eu estava, no mínimo, surpresa. Por que diabos Sesshoumaru queria ser atendido por mim novamente? Eu o tratara como nada. Vários pensamentos absurdos me ocorreram:

_Será isso algum tipo de fetiche? Ser tratado mal? Bem, isso não parece o perfil dele, mas quem sabe o que está debaixo daquela máscara?_

Espantei os pensamentos pervertidos da minha cabeça e voltei a atenção para a loja. Algumas atendentes mais a frente estavam ocupadas com clientes. Eu não via mais ninguém entrando, então me virei e fiz sinal para Ume se aproximar.

Ela veio até mim e se inclinou para frente, para que eu pudesse contar o que Seiji falara. Ela arregalou os olhos e, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, passou a observar algo atrás de mim.

Quando me virei, dei de cara com Sesshoumaru. Ele andava até mim, os cabelos presos novamente, camisa preta e calças jeans, os tênis vermelhos brilhando de tão limpos.

Ume sumira. Estávamos apenas eu e ele, de novo. Andei alguns passos até chegar mais aperto.

— Boa tarde, senhor Taisho. — minha voz soou solícita. Ele assentiu. — Como posso ajudá-lo dessa vez?

Ele ponderou alguns segundos antes de responder.

— Outro paletó.

_Ok, o fetiche é sobre paletós._

— Ok — eu murmurei, tentando não parecer desconfiada com o terceiro pedido de paletó. — Vamos lá.

Fizemos o velho caminho até as preferências de Sesshoumaru. Antes de pegar os modelos que ele gostara, mas não o suficiente para levar, pedi se ele tinha alguma outra preferência por cores ou modelos.

Ele se aproximou da arara e, consequentemente, de mim. Analisou atentamente os modelos, às vezes empurrando alguns para os lados ou retirando-os do cabide e colocando de volta.

A mão de Sesshoumaru pousou em um terno preto. Ele o pegou e levantou em frente ao rosto, atento a todos os detalhes.

— Italiano? — murmurou.

Ele estava pedindo uma informação. Puxando assunto comigo. Era isso?

Pigarreei antes de responder.

— Exato. O corte italiano é mais formal. É acinturado, tem mangas mais estreitas e é justo no peito. Os ombros são estruturados… — expliquei, passando as mãos pelo tecido. — Acho que precisamos de um número ainda maior do que os outros.

Vasculhei os modelos por alguns segundos até que encontrei o número que pensava ser bom para Sesshoumaru. Estava me dirigindo a sala de provas quando senti a mão dele segurar meu pulso, me impedindo.

— Posso prová-lo aqui?

Pisquei, atordoada.

— Claro. — murmurei, entregando-lhe a peça. Ele a vestiu e, como eu imaginava, o número estava certo. — Precisa de um espelho? — ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

No entanto, a gola estava dobrada para dentro, então me aproximei, ajeitando-a.

— Com licença… isso, pronto.

Dei dois passos para trás e sorri.

— O senhor vai levar...?

— _Você_. — quase engasguei. Então ele complementou: — Nada de senhor.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sesshoumaru Taisho havia acabado de proferir mais de três palavras ali, na minha frente. Quem diria, não?

— Desculpe. — eu disse. — Vocêvai levar?

Ele assentiu, retirando o paletó e o segurando na mão. Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás, me dando licença para passar em sua frente, e foi o que fiz.

Andamos até o caixa e dessa vez não prestei atenção a quem estava lá para atendê-lo. Apenas me virei para ele, retirando a peça de suas mãos e colocando no balcão.

— Mais alguma coisa?

Tive a impressão de que ele falaria alguma coisa, mas acabou deixando para lá, negando com a cabeça. Ignorei a atitude e sorri.

— Foi um prazer atendê-lo novamente. Volte sempre. — o cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça e me virei, andando em direção ao meio da loja.

Sesshoumaru não fora um cretino. Reservado, é claro, mas dissera uma frase suficientemente longa para os seus padrões. E ele me procurara na loja mais cedo. Eu não fazia ideia do que aquilo tudo significava.

Ali, no meio do expediente, me dei conta de que, depois de tanto tempo passando por terças-feiras mornas, eu havia esquecido como era gostoso ter uma terça-feira _quente_.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Como estão?**

**Estou postando no domingo porque ontem o site tava aquela porra louca que privou a galera do capítulo de Senhor do Norte por mais tempo do que o planejado (pensei que fosse a Mary trollando geral no início, mas não era HAUHAUAHU). Aí eu saí de noite, cheguei em casa de madrugada, podre. Enfim, aqui está o capitulo. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews s2 (ainda estou procurando pela calcinha da Tracy, se alguém achar me avisa, que vou dar um jeito de vender por milhões quando ela for famosa). Fico feliz que vocês gostem da Ume. Eu a amo demais, sério.**

**Só quero ressaltar uma coisinha: acho que foi a Motoko Li(nda) — minhas cantadas são as melhores, né não? — que falou sobre os capítulos serem curtos. Então, eu tinha pensado em fazer algo com menos capítulos, aí cada um teria mais páginas, mas acontece que sou chata pra caralho e imagino as cenas de um jeito muito específico. E se eu não as separo do jeito que ela estão na minha cabeça, eu perco o tesão da coisa e fica tudo embaralhado (pelo menos, para mim). Essa fic é uma comédia romântica levinha e bobinha (como todas as outas que eu escrevo), então acho que capítulos leves e bobinhos combinam mais. Só quis explicar mesmo :D**

**(Gente, como eu uso parênteses oO)**

**No próximo capítulo tem uma coisa muito surtante acontecendo! Ele ainda não está pronto, portanto não sei quando vou postá-lo, mas não vai demorar muito, prometo! **

**Acho que era isso. Até o próximo!**

**Beijos, mamãe ama vocês. **


	5. Capítulo V

**Paletós para Sesshoumaru**

**#**

**05\. Lucky day**

_**Dia de sorte**_

**#**

Quartas-feiras sempre são difíceis de rotular.

É o dia que não fede e não cheira. Quero dizer, é o meio da semana. Qual a graça disso? Era quase mais chata do que a terça (se bem que a última terça havia sido um tanto quanto... peculiar).

Quartas eram muito… _meh_.

Porém, como alguma força maior que eu julgo impossível de ser compreendida curte muito zoar com a minha cara, não é de se espantar quando digo que aquela quarta-feira foi um como um furacão que marcou o início de mudanças drásticas na minha vida.

Pois bem.

Eu estava dormindo. Ainda faltava algum tempo para o despertador tocar, por isso, quando meu celular começou a fazer barulho, estranhei aquilo por dois motivos:

1\. era cedo pra caramba: eu jamais colocaria um alarme para disparar uma hora antes do horário necessário, nem se fosse para ativar o _soneca _e continuar protelando. Para isso eu tinha três alarmes específicos:

**07:00** — desonra pra toda sua família;

**07:10** — desonra pra tu;

**07:25** — desonra pra tua vaca.

2\. a música que começou a tocar não era _Eye of the tiger, _o meu hino nacional da motivação.

Ainda meio zonza com todo o autotune da Britney Spears soando em meus ouvidos, tateei ao redor do travesseiro em busca do maldito aparelho. Não me importei em olhar o visor, porque aquela hora da madruga eu não tinha condições nem de xingar quem quer que estivesse me importunando.

Atendi a ligação bocejando. Minha saudação foi algo como:

— Alôoouuooaahh…

— Kagome!

Franzi o cenho quando reconheci a voz de Ume. Naquele instante me passou pela cabeça que eu deveria saber quem era, pois ela era a única com um ringtone personalizado na minha lista de contatos.

— Ume? O que diabos—

— Preciso falar com você!

_Preciso falar com você _é, possivelmente, a frase que eu mais odeio no mundo. É também um ótimo jeito de me acordar. Talvez por isso eu a odeie tanto. Enfim. Sentei na cama rápido demais, colocando a mão na testa para tirar a franja dos meus olhos.

— Espera, o que aconteceu?

— Não posso falar por telefone!

Outro motivo para odiar o tal _preciso falar com você_. Por mais que a pessoa precisasse falar com você, ela nunca falava com você na hora que queria falar com você. Ela sempre deixava para falar com você muito depois depois te deixar sabendo que precisava falar com você.

Tá vendo? Por isso que odeio essa frase.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos.

— Certo, Ume, certo. O que você quer que eu faça?

— Chega mais cedo no trabalho? — a voz dela era de súplica. — Por favor, Kagome. Não te incomodaria se não fosse urgente. Por favor.

Comecei a ficar preocupada. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

— Tudo bem, Ume. Vou tomar um banho e encontro você lá daqui a pouco, ok?

Ela parecia aliviada quando concordou logo antes de desligar.

Ainda levei alguns segundos para processar tudo que estava acontecendo. Depois levantei e tomei um banho rápido. Coloquei a roupa, prendi o cabelo, agarrei o casaco e as chaves e saí de casa.

Fiz o trajeto mais rápido do que de costume. Meus dedos não paravam de tamborilar no volante. Eu estava ansiosa e preocupada por causa de Ume. Logo encontrei um lugar para estacionar e fui em direção a Don Juan.

Dei duas batidinhas na porta de vidro, que ainda tinha a placa de "fechado" virada para a rua. Alguns segundos depois, Ume apareceu, abriu a porta e me deu passagem.

— Mulher, o que foi que aconteceu?! Você quer me matar do coração? — enquanto eu a xingava por me deixar desesperada, caminhávamos até os fundos da loja para guardarmos os nossos pertences.

Continuei reclamando, até que Ume se pronunciou:

— Sato me beijou.

O QUÊ?

— O QUÊ?!

Meu grito agudo ecoou pelos corredores da loja.

— Como? Onde? Por quê? Você deu na cara dele, não é?

Ela não respondeu.

— Você beijou ele de volta?

Nada.

— _Ume_!

— Kagome, deixa eu explicar.

— É claro que vou deixar você explicar, anda logo!

Ume indicou a cadeira mais próxima.

— Acho melhor a gente sentar.

Quando estávamos devidamente acomodadas, ela suspirou e se pronunciou:

— Sato e eu já namoramos.

Oi?

— Oi? — pisquei várias vezes.

— Pois é. Namoramos na época do colegial. Não durou muito, você deve entender o porquê. A personalidade dele consegue sugar a vida de qualquer coisa num raio de sete quilômetros. Então terminamos.

Assenti. Não ousei dizer qualquer coisa, apenas esperei que ela continuasse. Ume falava daquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, balançando as mãos casualmente.

Cadê o desespero que me tirou cedo do berço?

— Então, nos reencontramos aqui na Don Juan. Pensei que não teria problema algum, já que fazia vários anos e estávamos em andares diferentes, mas ele sempre dá um jeito de aparecer e fazer as piadinhas de mal gosto.

Ela soava irritada.

— Ontem a noite, quando fechei a loja, ele veio até mim. Disse que me queria de volta e me beijou. E eu acabei correspondendo, porque sou uma completa idiota. — ela passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Antes que eu pudesse me pronunciar, ela me interrompeu.

— Não o quero, se é isso que você está pensando. Não tenho interesse algum em voltar para aquele filhote de belzebu. Foi só um beijo. Só isso.

— E você estava desesperada porque…?

— Ogashi, Kagome.

— Ele viu?!

— Não, ele não estava mais aqui. — agora ela soava preocupada, como no telefone. — Isso foi errado, Kagome. Como eu pude fazer algo assim?

— Ei, ei, vamos com calma. — eu peguei a mão dela, numa tentativa de acalmá-la. — Você e Ogashi estão em um relacionamento sério? Concordaram que não ficariam com mais ninguém depois que começaram a sair?

Ela negou.

— Sem problemas, então. Você não tem que se preocupar sobre ter sido infiel, porque vocês estão saindo há pouco tempo e nem conversaram sobre isso. — era necessário tirar essa questão de jogo primeiro. Ume era parecida comigo nesse caso: não se importava de sair com um monte de caras, mas infidelidade era algo do qual nós duas mantínhamos distância.

A não ser que fosse uma relação aberta, é claro.

Ume pareceu ficar mais tranquila.

— Sobre o Sato: ele é um bundão, Ume. Se você não quer nada com ele, ignora. Posso te ajudar a fazer isso com o maior prazer.

Ela começou a rir.

— Vou querer a sua ajuda, sim, obrigada.

Levantamos, e eu comecei a andar na direção da entrada. Era hora de abrir. Estava virando a plaquinha quando ouvi Ume falar de longe:

— Na verdade, vou querer sua ajuda para mais uma coisinha!

Eu sorri.

— Vou começar a cobrar, hein!

Abri a porta ainda de costas e, quando me virei, dei de cara — quase literalmente — com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

— Bom dia! — eu soei estupidamente alegre. Ele não sorriu, mas indicou a placa (que eu não virara por completo) com a cabeça.

— Ainda fechado?

— Não, não, pode entrar. — dei dois passos para trás e ele passou na minha frente. — Paletó?

— Blazer.

Ignorei o fato de soarmos como velhos amigos para pensar que talvez aquilo não fosse um fetiche estranho. Ele podia colecionar essas coisas, não é? Tem gente que coleciona sapatos, selos, insetos, mangás… Sesshoumaru Taisho coleciona paletós e blazers.

Os outros funcionários chegavam e mais clientes começavam a aparecer enquanto fazíamos praticamente o mesmo ritual de todas as vezes em que Taisho estivera ali, apenas pegando um corredor diferente.

Ele participou mais da escolha dessa vez. Parecia com pressa. Eu mostrei alguns modelos e ele pareceu particularmente interessado em um blazer azul marinho, do qual obviamente precisamos de um número maior por causa dos ombros largos.

Era cômico como havíamos desenvolvido uma rotina em tão pouco tempo, isso não acontecia muito. Mas também, não havia muitos clientes que frequentavam a loja tantas vezes em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

Quando entreguei o blazer nas mãos de Taisho, ele assentiu. Comecei a acompanhá-lo até o caixa, mas ele negou minha companhia, alegando que já sabia o caminho. Ele não foi rude e me deixou bastante curiosa.

(Ume e eu tínhamos um jogo onde inventávamos histórias para os clientes e as ocasiões que frequentariam com as roupas que compravam conosco. Era absurdamente divertido).

Observei Sesshoumaru Taisho se dirigir a saída da loja, mas o que realmente me chamou atenção foi o casal que conversava em um canto: Ogashi e Ume. Mordi o lábio, nervosa.

Vi que eles se despediam e ela logo veio em minha direção.

— Posso te pedir mais uma coisinha? Só uma! Depois juro que te deixo em paz e livre dos meus dramas!

Eu assenti.

— Marcamos de conversar hoje a noite, Ogashi e eu. Vou contar a ele sobre Sato. Você pode fechar a loja por mim?

— Claro. Boa sorte, desde já. Espero que ele entenda. — sorri para ela.

Ume me abraçou. Eu continuei a falar:

— E se não entender, sempre vou estar aqui para te dar uns pegas de novo, gata!

Nós rimos.

— Então, o que vamos amoçar hoje?

* * *

Havíamos acabado de almoçar. Eu estava estufada, impressionada com o fato de o botão da minha saia ainda não ter estourado e acertado Ume no meio da testa. Estávamos aproveitando um momento de silêncio quando o celular de Ume tocou.

— Alô? Sim, é ela, quem fala? — ela arregalou os olhos, parecendo surpresa. — Oh… Sim. Amanhã? Claro. Pode deixar. Boa sorte! — ela desligou.

— Quem era?

— Ah, era um amigo meu que vai viajar amanhã.

Fiquei desconfiada, mas depois dei de ombros. Ume tinha amigos interessantes. _Kazuaki, _o último que me fora apresentado — cabelos negros e olhos verdes, uma beleza —, me rendera algumas semanas memoráveis.

Então, quando o assunto era sobre amigos da Ume, eu não me importava de participar.

* * *

Era quase noite. Não tínhamos mais clientes e Ume havia dispensado alguns dos funcionários. Ela veio até mim, colocando o casaco e arrumando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Aqui, Kagome. — ela me entregou o molho de chaves. — Antes de sairmos, algumas considerações.

— Diga. — eu já podia imaginar todas as instruções de como e onde fechar as coisas, mas não foi bem isso que ela me disse.

— Liguei para o dono da loja hoje… — costumávamos chamá-lo de Chefe. — Contei que Sato anda causando algumas dores de cabeça para os funcionários e ele foi demitido.

Minha boca estava em formato de O. Não sabia se ficava mais espantada com a naturalidade de Ume ou com a decisão de Chefe.

— O Chefe me disse que só estava esperando uma oportunidade para chutar o traseiro branquelo do Sato daqui e até me agradeceu.

— Ume, você é… diabolicamente genial!

Ela sorriu.

— Então, você pode tirar o resto da semana de folga, porque à partir de segunda vai ter que subir mais algumas escadas.

Pisquei algumas vezes. Ume se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha.

— Tchauzinho. Até segunda, gerente do terceiro andar.

* * *

Depois de ficar minutos chocada com a minha súbita promoção, percebi que os outros funcionários haviam ido embora e eu era a única que ainda estava lá.

Então, fiz o que todo mundo que acaba de ser promovido deve fazer: comecei a pular pela loja, dando gritinhos e socos no ar. Até que me lembrei das câmeras de segurança. Fingi que nada havia acontecido, peguei minhas coisas e saí da loja depois de virar a plaquinha.

Girei a chave e empurrei a porta, me certificando de que estava mesmo trancada.

Caminhei até o meu carro, distraída, para depois perceber que havia alguém encostado no poste ao lado.

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Ele vestia o blazer que comprara mais cedo com uma camiseta branca e jeans. Os cabelos estavam soltos e, conforme eu me aproximava, podia sentir o seu perfume.

— Boa noite. — eu sorri, incerta sobre parar para conversar ou entrar logo no carro, ficando no meio do caminho. Ele desencostou do poste e chegou mais perto.

— Almoce comigo amanhã.

Virei-me para ele lentamente, sem saber se ouvira aquilo direito.

— Desculpe?

— Você. Eu. Almoço no Hodoshi.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

— Eu…

— Espero você às onze e meia. — ele começou a andar em minha direção. — Não se atrase. — continuou andando pelas minhas costas.

Não pude deixar de pensar: _quarta-feira, sua safada. Nunca esperei isso vindo de você. _

Ouvi os passos de Sesshoumaru Taisho se distanciando, enquanto eu terminava a frase para mim mesma:

— ...aceito.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Yay, finalmente alguma emoção nessa joça!**

**Até que não demorei pra postar (leia-se: mencionei que talvez escrevesse hoje a noite e Tracy simplesmente assumiu que prometi um capítulo, aí me rendi às vontades dela porque ela é muito carinhosa ~cof, cof, cof~)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, galera s2 **

**Preciso dizer que estou shippando todos os casais possíveis nessa fic! Aqui vai a minha lista:**

**Ume/Ogashi;**

**Ume/Sato;**

**Sato/Kagome;**

**Kagome/Seiji;**

**Kagome/Ume;**

**Sesshoumaru/Ume;**

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**Pois é, galera, sou dessas que precisa de um absorvente de maracujá.**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser amorzin! s2 Acho que posto ainda essa semana.**

**Por enquanto é isso.**

**Ah, qualquer erro grotesco, deem um grito. Revisei mal e porcamente, porque preciso correr pra ler SN.**

**Beijos, mamãe ama vocês.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Paletós para Sesshoumaru**

**#**

**06\. Batman's big boobs**

_**Os peitos grandes do Batman**_

**#**

Eu gostava de quintas-feiras.

Não sei exatamente o por quê — talvez porque, na época da escola, era o dia em que eu tinha as minhas matérias preferidas —, mas era um dia que sempre me pareceu simpático.

Se quintas fossem pessoas, seriam do tipo que ajuda a velhinha com as compras do mercado a atravessar a rua e dá um tchauzinho quando se despede. Um dia que eu gostaria de ter como melhor amigo.

Minhas quintas geralmente eram muito calmas: tanto no trabalho quanto em casa. Eu trabalhava feliz porque o dia seguinte era sexta e dormia muito bem pelo mesmo motivo.

Mas não naquela quinta.

Sesshoumaru Taisho me convidara para almoçar. E eu dissera sim.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça mesmo?

Ele era reservado, tanto que chegava a ser frio. E achava que eu falava demais. E tinha fetiche por paletós. Eu podia lidar com isso, na verdade: não me importava com pessoas reservadas, desde que me tratassem bem; estava cagando e andando para o que ele pensava de mim (afinal, me convidou para sair do mesmo jeito, não foi?) e o fetiche… bem, não era como se eu fosse a pessoa mais normal do mundo.

Então por que eu tinha uma pulga atrás da orelha com aquele encontro?

Eu estava quase pronta. Ressuscitara meus jeans, que encontrei no fundo armário quando comecei a procurar por uma roupa, e pegara a minha blusa branca com detalhes em preto. Usava sapato de salto o dia inteiro no trabalho e, afinal de contas, eu estava de folga, então pegara meus tênis por motivos de: não sou obrigada.

Passara delineador, rímel e batom vermelho. Um pouco de perfume, porque eu não vivia sem.

Então corri para pegar meu celular.

Disquei o número de Ume e quando ouvi a sua voz alegre dizendo que não poderia atender, lembrei que ela estava trabalhando. Pensei em ligar para a Don Juan e em como isso seria inapropriado.

Então eu liguei.

Akite, a menina do caixa, atendeu. Consegui despistá-la após alguns minutos de parabenizações pela minha promoção — ela era excessivamente feliz e interessada em fazer amigos — e logo Ume estava ao telefone.

— Fala, amiga!

— Ume, você tem um tempinho?

— Claro! Nós gerentes podemos fazer qualquer coisa! — ela riu. — Mas você vai descobrir isso logo, logo. O que foi?

— Então… — pigarreei. — Sesshoumaru Taisho me convidou para almoçar.

Ela não soou surpresa, mas sim curiosa:

— E você aceitou, né?

— Aceitei… — franzi o cenho. — Você acha que…? — eu não sabia como continuar. Na verdade, não me passara pela cabeça o porquê de ligar para Ume. Eu apenas precisava fazer aquilo.

— Kagome, vai com tudo! — ela sussurou, animada. Parecia estar abafando a voz com a mão. — Sei que você deve achar que ele é muito fechado e todas as baboseiras com as quais você pira… — rolei os olhos — Se você não gostar dele, sem problemas. Não é como se vocês fossem casar. No final, tudo não precisa passar de uma noite incrível de sexo selvagem.

Eu gargalhei.

— Até que isso não é uma má ideia.

— Eu nunca tenho más ideias, meu amor. — ela soava convencida. — Ei, mexa logo essa bunda linda! São quase onze e vinte, não queremos que chegue atrasada!

— Ok, ok! A gente se fala!

Desligamos.

Levantei e peguei as chaves, indo em direção a porta. Então, me ocorreu o seguinte: como diabos Ume sabia a hora do meu encontro com Sesshoumaru?

* * *

Enquanto eu dirigia, um olho no trânsito e outro no relógio, fiquei pensando sobre Ume. Tive algumas teorias, duas das quais eram: Sesshoumaru na verdade era Ume disfarçada, me pregando uma peça; e Ume na verdade era Sesshoumaru, todo esse tempo, fingindo ser minha melhor amiga.

Óbvio que não faziam sentido, mas, afinal, o que na minha vida faz?

Consegui um bom lugar no estacionamento do Hodoshi. Saí do carro e acionei o alarme, caminhando até as mesas. Não demorou muito para que um dos garçons viesse até mim e dissesse um educado:

— O senhor Taisho a espera, senhorita Higurashi.

Eu sorri em agradecimento e fui guiada até os fundos do restaurante, onde Sesshoumaru Taisho estava sentando me esperando. Era uma daquelas mesas que fica na junção entre uma parede e a outra, com os bancos de couro marrom grudados entre si e na própria parede, de modo que sentássemos um de cada lado — não de frente um para o outro —, mas próximos.

Sorri para Taisho, que assentiu, enquanto eu deslizava entre a mesa e o banco e me sentava. O garçom não estava mais ali para que eu pudesse pedir algo para beber, mas, aparentemente, não era necessário: minha água gelada estava lá. De relance, vi que algo preto no copo do meu acompanhante.

Sorri abertamente.

— Coca Cola, hein?

Ele passou a ponta do dedo pelo gargalo do copo e arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não disse coisa alguma.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, e antes que aquilo ficasse mais constrangedor, resolvi me pronunciar.

— Eu sinceramente não entendo.

Taisho franziu o cenho.

— É só um refrigerante.

Precisei me conter para não fazer um facepalm. E o pior de tudo era: ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

— Não entendo o porquê do seu convite. — expliquei. — Quero dizer, nos vimos poucas vezes e não é como se tivéssemos nos tornado melhores amigos.

— Você costuma sair em encontros com seus melhores amigos?

Na verdade, eu costumava. Mas isso não era da conta dele. Além do mais, aquela voz ecoava nos meus ouvidos e me deixava distraída. Ou talvez fosse o simples fato de que estávamos realmente conversando, para variar.

Eu apenas o encarei.

— Então…?

Ele suspirou. Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse falar, vi o senhor que sempre atendia a Ume e a mim se aproximar, sorrindo, com um bloco de notas nas mãos.

— Estão prontos para pedir?

Quando meu estômago roncou, lembrei que não havia tomado café da manhã por não estar acostumada a acordar tarde em dia de semana.

— O de sempre. — ouvi Sesshoumaru Taisho murmurar.

— Eu quero o de sempre da Ume. — pedi. A montanha de massa parecia o paraíso na minha cabeça.

Ele sorriu e se retirou. Olhei para o meu copo de água gelada e tomei um gole.

— Foi ele quem lhe contou sobre a água? — indiquei o senhor com a cabeça e Taisho assentiu.

Ele tomou um gole da Coca Cola.

— Sesshoumaru. — chamei — Estou esperando.

— Vou falar. — sentenciou — Mas quero que me deixe terminar antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Pisquei algumas vezes.

— Você—

— Pegar ou largar.

Fiz um bico de birra e cruzei os braços. Sesshoumaru _sorriu_. Não um sorriso completo, mas o canto esquerdo da sua boca se arqueou. Juntei meu polegar e indicador e passei sobre meus lábios, como se fechasse um zíper. Então esperei que ele contasse.

— Eu… — ele se interrompeu, olhando para o lado, e eu o imitei.

O garçom trazia nossa comida. Ele chegou até a mesa e colocou os pratos na nossa frente. Antes que ele pudesse pedir se gostaríamos de mais alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru agradeceu e o dispensou.

Observei a enorme montanha de massa a minha frente e os pequenos uramakis no prato dele. Dei de ombros, peguei os talheres e comecei a comer.

Quando Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele pareceu confuso por alguns segundos e então entendeu meu recado. Largou os hashis, bebeu outro gole do refrigerante e, finalmente, começou a falar.

— Eu não uso paletós.

Quase engasguei. Como assim?!

— Como assim?!

Ele me censurou com o olhar.

— O único paletó do qual eu realmente precisava, foi o primeiro…

Eu estava piscando tanto que me sentia dentro de uma boate.

— ...para o casamento de um amigo, que acontece em dois meses.

Sesshoumaru me encarou, como se previsse que eu interromperia. Esperei que ele continuasse. Pela primeira vez desde que o vi, ele parecia… desconfortável. Procurou uma melhor posição para se sentar, eu não me aguentei e interrompi mesmo:

— Por que continuou indo até a loja?

Quando ele me encarou, não senti como se estivesse me repreendendo.

— Por sua causa.

Oi?

Dessa vez, mesmo que quisesse, eu não conseguiria interromper.

— Moro no prédio aqui ao lado — ele apontou a esquerda com o dedo indicador, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. — Há alguns dias, notei você e sua amiga aqui no Hodoshi enquanto almoçava e pensei em chamá-la para sair.

_Ah, céus._

— E então, como eu precisaria comprar um paletó de qualquer maneira, fui até a Don Juan. Você me atendeu e eu não fiz o convite porque pensei que não aceitaria sair com um desconhecido.

Coloquei uma garfada de massa na boca para evitar fazer comentários sarcásticos sobre sair com desconhecidos.

— Meus amigos perceberam meu interesse… — ele terminou de tomar a Coca. — Você conheceu um deles, na verdade.

Franzi o cenho.

— Bankotsu. — levei um tempo para lembrar do moreno alto, bonito e sensual. — Ele queria ver você com os próprios olhos. Não acreditava que eu pudesse me interessar por… bem, por qualquer coisa que não fosse o meu trabalho.

— Qual é o seu trabalho? — a pergunta saiu antes que eu pudesse impedir e Sesshoumaru pareceu se divertir com isso. Afinal de contas, no meio daquilo tudo, eu estava interessada no _trabalho_ do cara.

— Sou quadrinista.

Eu podia sentir meus olhos brilhando. Mas me contive, querendo voltar a atenção ao fato de que ele estava interessado em mim.

— Quando Bankotsu chegou ao meu apartamento, que é nosso local de trabalho, contou para todos sobre você. Então, minha sábia amiga… — ele soou irônico — ...me... _aconselhou_... a frequentar a loja. Fui até lá uma segunda vez e você pareceu um pouco… distante.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho.

— Quando disse que não voltaria mais, porque você obviamente me odiara, _J_ ameaçou hackear minhas contas bancárias, acrescentar silicone aos seios do Batman e enviar o material com a minha assinatura.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Ela não faria… Faria?

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

— Ela sabe ser bastante persuasiva quando quer. — ele esperou um pouco antes de recomeçar a falar. — Voltei até a loja. Convidei você para sair. Aqui estamos.

— Uau… — eu não tinha palavras, então fiz o comentário mais retardado em que consegui pensar: — Que sorte eu estar de folga.

— Você deve essa a Ume. — franzi o cenho. — Consegui o número dela com a atendente e liguei para negociar a possibilidade de uma folga pra você hoje.

_Então a ligação do amigo do interior era sobre isso! Ume, sua quenga!_

Subitamente, lembrei de algo.

— Mas… isso não faz sentido. — eu disse. — Você escreveu na minha avaliação que eu falava demais.

Sesshoumaru abaixou uma das mãos e deixou seu queixo apoiado em apenas uma delas, me olhando de um jeito curioso.

— Pensei que os funcionários lessem as avaliações.

— Não mude de assunto. — respondi, ríspida. Ele piscou duas vezes. — Ok, ok! Admito que estava curiosa pra saber o que você pensou de mim.

— Não avaliei você. — ele murmurou. — Avaliei a atendente do caixa.

Naquele momento, lembrei que a ficha era divida em duas partes, a primeira com a avaliação do atendente no ambiente da loja e a segunda, dos caixas. E eu lera a observação final.

Tentei falar algumas vezes, mas nada coerente se formou. Então optei por ficar calada, encarando Sesshoumaru por um bom tempo. Ele era tão bonito. Os cabelos estavam caindo pelos ombros, contrastando com a camisa preta, que dava ainda mais brilho aos seus olhos.

Quando dei por mim, eu o estava beijando.

Passei minha mão pelo seu pescoço e a pousei na nuca, embaixo do cabelo, enquanto passava meu outro braço para suas costas, o puxando para mim. Sesshoumaru segurou minha cintura com uma das mãos e abriu a boca, aprofundando o beijo.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, nos beijando e acariciando, até que ele se afastou um pouco, puxando meu lábio inferior entre os seus. Senti sua mão passando pelo meu rosto, até colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Abri os olhos, para logo encontrar os dele.

— O que foi? — sussurrei.

Ele sorriu.

— Acho que tenho alguns paletós para devolver.

Eu ri, me inclinando para beijá-lo outra vez.

Quintas-feiras são incríveis, não são?

* * *

**Olá!**

**Como estão?**

**Enfim, pegação! lol Antes de mais nada, obrigada pelas reviews, galera s2 Vocês são uns doces.**

**Esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. O próximo é mais uma espécie de epílogo, mas acho que vocês vão gostar! **

**De novo, me avisem se encontrarem qualquer erro. Meu teclado está horrível, spacebar não funcionam direito -'**

**O próximo capítulo deve sair no fim de semana. **

**Acho que era isso.**

**Beijos, mamãe ama vocês! **


	7. Capítulo VII

**Paletós para Sesshoumaru**

**#**

**07\. Saturday Night Fever**

_**Os embalos de sábado à noite**_

**#**

Era madrugada de sábado.

Normalmente, Ume e eu estaríamos nos despedindo na porta de alguma boate e rumando para nossos respectivos lares.

Mas aquela não era uma madrugada normal.

Ume estava com Ogashi em algum motel, er, digo, lugar. Os dois eram bastante criativos e é óbvio que Ume ainda compartilhava demais todas as vezes que almoçávamos juntas (ela era bastante detalhista também).

Eu estava com Sesshoumaru. Ele procurava pelas chaves da porta no bolso do primeiro paletó que comprara na loja. Estávamos no corredor, em frente ao seu apartamento (ele odeia motéis, por alguma razão obscura que ainda irei descobrir) .

Fazia dois meses que estávamos saindo. Nos víamos todos os fins de semana, às vezes durante a semana, e no almoço — algo que acontecia raramente, porque Ume e eu havíamos combinado de não deixar nossos namorados nos separarem. Ligávamos um para o outro todos os dias: Sesshoumaru não se importava em ouvir meus monólogos sobre como é legal ser gerente da Don Juan e eu não importava de ouvi-lo rosnar quando errava algum traço do desenho em que estava trabalhando.

Não conhecíamos a família um do outro — eu tinha apenas uma tia rabugenta para apresentar, mas Sesshoumaru tinha o pai, a madrasta e um meio-irmão pra lá de estranho, julgando pelas histórias que ele me contava.

Então ele me convidou para ir até o casamento do seu amigo.

Confesso que tremi na base quando o convite foi feito, afinal, todos os amigos dele estariam lá, e possivelmente a família também. Sesshoumaru estava me introduzindo em uma parte da vida dele que eu não conhecia e aquilo me deixava ao mesmo tempo feliz e nervosa.

Ouvi o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. Sesshoumaru entrou primeiro e eu o segui, fechando a porta atrás de mim e sorrindo quando ele me entregou as chaves para trancá-la.

Estiquei meus braços, bocejando enquanto caminhava até a cama gigante, que ficava ao lado de uma parede de vidro enorme. O apartamento de Sesshoumaru ficava na cobertura do prédio e não tinha paredes que o dividiam: era espaçoso, limpo e aconchegante, com uma decoração incrível que deixava claro em qual parte da residência você estava assim que chegasse perto dela. As únicas divisórias pertenciam a cozinha e ao banheiro.

Sesshoumaru estava na minha frente, de costas, com um joelho apoiado no colchão. Ele tirara o terno e agora desabotoava a camisa. Passei minhas mãos pelos seus ombros e peguei o colarinho, deslizando o tecido pelos braços firmes. Joguei a camisa no chão e o abracei, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar a sua nuca.

Senti as mãos dele nos meus braços.

— Chegamos há menos de cinco minutos e você já está fazendo bagunça. — ele reclamou, mas eu podia imaginar o meio sorriso em seu rosto.

— É só uma camisa — repliquei, enquanto o virava para mim.

— Uma camisa muito cara, por sinal. — ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me deu um selinho.

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, senti seus dedos em minha costas, descendo o zíper do meu vestido. Não demorou muito até que a peça caísse aos meus pés e eu ficasse apenas de lingerie.

Puxei Sesshoumaru para mais perto, mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

— Você sabe o que eu quero, não é? — sussurrei.

Ele me soltou imediatamente.

— Você não vai comer brigadeiro agora, vai?

Mordi meu lábio.

— São cinco horas da manhã, Kagome.

— Desde quando existe horário pra comer brigadeiro? — perguntei, indignada.

Ele apenas girou os olhos, sentando na cama para poder tirar os sapatos e as meias.

Dei alguns chutes de leve no meu vestido para tirá-lo dos meus pés e fui até a cozinha, encontrando o leite condensado e o chocolate em pó. Em menos de dez minutos, eu tinha o brigadeiro pronto em uma tigela e voltava para a cama.

Sesshoumaru estava deitado com um braço dobrado, embaixo da cabeça. Usava uma calça de moletom preta e olhava para o teto, como se fosse algo muito mais interessante do que a vista da cidade logo atrás dele.

Sentei na cama e ofereci uma colher para ele. Sesshoumaru apenas me encarou.

— Ah, vai. Não vou comer tudo isso sozinha.

— Devia ter feito meia lata.

— Mas aí só tem metade da graça! — eu respondi, me sentindo uma criança. Estendi a colher. — Por favor, só pra sentir o gostinho.

— Vou sentir o gosto quando beijar você daqui a pouco.

Eu lhe dei um tapa na barriga e ele sorriu, tirando a colher da minha mão.

Comemos em silêncio por um tempo, até que ele perguntou se eu gostara do casamento.

Eu assenti.

— Seus amigos são muito legais.

— Se você acha… — ele murmurou. — Espere até conhecer a minha família.

Sorri com a possibilidade.

— Por que eles não estavam presentes mesmo?

— Meu pai e a mulher estão em lua-de-mel. — ele respondeu, raspando a tigela com colher. — A quarta ou quinta lua-de-mel, digo. Meu irmão deve estar viajando. Da última vez que tive notícias, ele estava vivo.

Eu ri.

Peguei outra colherada de brigadeiro.

— Ah, conheci a menina do Batman siliconado, a propósito. — comentei, depois que terminei de mastigar. — Ela é um amor de pessoa.

A garota havia sido madrinha de casamento, junto com o seu namorado, que era irmão do _noivo_. A noiva era uma ruiva estonteante, que eu até eu quisera levar para casa.

— Ela gosta de você. — Sesshoumaru comentou. — Você deu sorte. É a primeira namorada minha da qual ela gosta.

Quase engasguei.

Namorada?

— Namorada? — perguntei, devagar.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— Estamos… namorando? — eu tentei explicar, falhando quando o final soou como uma pergunta.

— O que você acha que estamos fazendo? — ele pediu. — Brincando de casinha?

Pisquei algumas vezes, murmurando um "ok".

Sesshoumaru se sentou, colocou nossas colheres na tigela e a depositou no chão ao lado da cama.

— Vem cá. — ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo, minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. — Você está bem com isso, não é?

Eu assenti.

— Claro, só fiquei um tanto.. surpresa.

— Certeza?

— Sim.

— Então tá.

— Aham.

Ele sorriu antes de me beijar. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito, enquanto me sentia ser puxada para frente. Sesshoumaru se afastou, beijando meus lábios de leve e fazendo o mesmo na base do meu pescoço, antes de me abraçar. Eu correspondi, colocando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Sábados são os meus dias favoritos até hoje.

Por uma lista de motivos, é claro, mas, principalmente, pelo fato de poder aproveitá-los com a pessoa que me faz sentir como se a maldita segunda-feira nunca fosse chegar.

Sesshoumaru Taisho. Meu namorado.

* * *

**Olá! :D**

**Então, fim da fic! Aêee! **

**Antes de mais nada, bora agradecer todo mundo que leu e comentou, porque cês são uns doces de pessoas e eu quero morrer de diabetes com vocês s2 Eu não respondi as reviews, mas eu li cada uma e sempre com um sorriso abobado no rosto. ****Agora, um segredinho (que o pessoal d'O Porão sabe, mas vai que alguém que não é de lá seja louco o suficiente para ler sabagaça): todos os capítulos contém um (ou mais) personagem(ns) de Senhor do Norte escondido. Aqui são eles:**

**1º Sesshoumaru, o zé-ninguém-do-punk (ok, ele é da obra original, mas considerem esse com uma atmosfera mais Senhor do Norte);**

**2º Hideo e Daiki, comprando na loja, como os irmãos Tsubasa;**

**3º Shippou, o ruivo que é dono loja;**

**4º Kazuki, o senhor que serve as meninas no Hodoshi;**

**5º Nagi, o homem com quem a Kagome tem algumas semanas de prazer (PORQUE EU SHIPPO E PORQUE SIM);**

**6º Jinx, como amiga maluca do Sesshoumaru;**

**7º Jinx, que é a namorada do Richard, que é irmão do Ryuuji, que tá casando com a Hiroko (PORQUE EU SHIPPO E PORQUE SIM!).**

**Eu também falei que ia escrever mensagem chorante. Porém, Tracy: nem sei mais o que escrever pra expressar meu amor por ti. Tu é como uma prima, uma irmã, uma mãe louca, uma amante 100çual e mais coisas que não posso falar por causa da classificação da fic. Eu te amo muito muito muito, te admiro pra caralho e... é isso, cara. Te amo. Mesmo.**

**Então, é isso, pípou. Até a próxima!**

**Beijos, mamãe ama vocês.**


End file.
